kingsleyheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Stone
Benjamin "Ben" Anthony Stone is a recurring character on Kingsley Heights. ''His first appearance was in ''Payback's a Bitch. ''He is portrayed by Brad Banes. Appearance *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Hair Color:'' '''Brown Ben has a very athletic build, and he is shown to be quite sporty. Personality Ben is shown to be very sweet and charming towards girls, but uncomfortable around guys in awkward situations, such as telling Heath that he doesn't talk to other guys in the locker room. Nice Guys Finish Last. After a drunk encounter with Gianna he appears to have become a lot less mentally stable than before, but still appears on a friendly basis with most students. Season One *Ben's first appearance was in Payback's a Bitch, where he threw a football and almost hit Alice in the head. He then came over to apologise and started flirting with the girls. *In Nice Guys Finish Last, Ben is the one who gives Heath the advice to turn into a bad boy, when Heath makes him uncomfortable by talking to him in the locker room. *Ben appears to have developed a crush on Amanda as he asks her out, although it wasn't very serious as he is unphased when she rudely rejects him. *In Short and Sweet, Ben introduces himself to Queen, Clarisse and Luke, but is oblivious to Clarisse's observations about Luke and Queen. *In Nothing Better To Do, Ben first meets Gianna, who is mad at Amanda ditching her for Heath, and Ben finds it funny that he told Heath to dress that way and because Amanda chose Heath over him too. *In the next episode, Ben and Gianna appear to be good friends, and are lightheartedly making fun of Amanda and Heath, when Gianna asks if he thinks they'd make a good couple. **Later in the same episode, Ben and Gianna hook up at Leah's party, making out on the couch. *When Ben is driving Gianna home from the party he stops the car to start making out with her again, and tries to go further with her, when Gianna stops him. Ben pins her down and starts kissing her, which causes Gianna to threaten to call the cops and punch him in the jaw. *In We Can't All Have Nice Things, Ben is constantly trying to apologise to Gianna, who is ignoring him. Ben says that he's sorry and that he misses their friendship. *Ben confronts Amanda in How Hard Can It Be? when he tries to apologise about how he acted, and Amanda accuses him of trying to rape Gianna, but Gianna curs them both of saying they're both horrible people. *In Always Thinking, Ben was the one to tell Damien about Emily's alleged pregnancy and congratulated him for it. *In I'm Sorry I Said Anything, Ben reveals a darker side to his personality when he manipulates Gianna into coming to his house and rapes her at knifepoint while threatening to stab her family if she tells anyone. Relationships with other characters Gianna Harlow Gianna and Ben met and became friends over their dislike of Amanda and Heath, and quickly grew closer, until they hooked up at Leah's party. While driving her home, Ben attempted to feel her up, which made Gianna feel uncomfortable and stop him. Ben pins her down and starts kissing her some more, and Gianna punches him in the jaw. After Ben almost raped her, Gianna, for the most part, avoided Ben, but still spoke to him to tell him that she did not want to speak to him, and in I'm Sorry I Said Anything, Ben manipulates Gianna into coming to his house and raping her because he can't stop thinking about what he did to her. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Content Category:Students